


Fake News

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Insecure Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: “People magazine said you’re gonna break up with me,” Tony says with a broken moan. “I’m offended you didn’t come to me first about this.”





	Fake News

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo fill for square A3: free square
> 
> Based on [this tumblr post](https://blossomsinthemist.tumblr.com/post/174924296295/ishipallthings-elimymoons-stevetonyatdark).

He phrases it as a joke. Because it is a joke. He’s absolutely joking when he brings it up.

“ _People_ said you’re gonna break up with me,” Tony says with a broken moan. “I’m offended you didn’t come to me first about this.” The last word coincides with Steve hitting his prostate dead on, so it comes out high pitched.

Steve stops thrusting and frowns, causing Tony to huff in protest. “What? What people? They said what?”

Tony rocks his hips, trying to get Steve moving again. “ _People_ magazine. Didn’t you see this week’s cover? ‘Captain America Falls Out of Love With Iron Man’,” he quotes, and it manages to come out sounding normal. Mostly. He rises up a bit on his knees, partly to distract himself, mostly to urge Steve to get back to what they were doing. He lets himself fall back down on Steve’s cock, moaning as it hits just the right spot. He clenches himself tight around his boyfriend.

Steve does thrust up once, as if his hips can’t _not_ respond to Tony’s tight, slick heat. “Where do they even get this bullshit from?” he says, and Tony can tell Steve’s not taking it seriously, that he’s lived in the twenty-first century long enough to know that the media is always making crap up about celebrities, especially where Tony is concerned. That’s good. That’s exactly what he wants; for Steve to roll his eyes over this the way Tony did when he first saw the headline.

Still, the laugh Tony huffs out is less effortless than he expects. “I ask myself the same thing every day, Cap,” he says, grinding down, and Steve makes a face at his use of the nickname. “Well, maybe not every day. That would be way too much time to spend thinking about what half-assed articles these ‘journalists’ make up about me, and as you know, my time is very valuable,” he adds. “Take now, for instance. Imagine all the sex that would be wasted if I spent all my time thinking about the shit the media says about me?” He’s babbling. He knows he’s babbling. He should stop.

Steve’s eyes narrow, like he’s trying to read Tony. “Right.” Then Steve goes back to fucking him, and for a moment, Tony’s head is blissfully silent.

But then.

“And anyway, even if you _were_ gonna break up with me, it’s not like you’d talk to someone who’d go blabbing to the media about it,” he jokes weakly. It’s like he can’t help himself.

Steve keeps fucking him, hands tight on his hips. He moans and presses his face into Tony’s neck, mouthing at the bruises he’d put there earlier. “Of course I wouldn’t,” he says, tongue laving at Tony’s skin.

Something cold settles in the middle of his chest, right where the arc reactor sits, but he forces out a weak laugh. “Right.” Steve’s mouth on him causes a shiver down his spine. “And Bucky and Sam would never talk about us, either, right? Or Nat.” He tries to pretend he doesn’t feel the faint hint of nausea building in his stomach, and squeezes his knees on either side of Steve’s hips.

Steve stops, then. He stares at Tony, blue eyes wide and concerned. “Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony dips his head down to bite at Steve’s neck and retaliate against the hickies on Tony’s own skin.

But big hands are on either side of Tony’s face, forcing his head up and his gaze to Steve. “What’s wrong?”

Tony tries to project an air of “ _nothing’s wrong, why did you stop fucking me_?” but before he can stop himself, he’s blurting out, “Do you still like me?”

And those eyes that Tony loves so much go from vaguely concerned to downright horrified, and Tony knows, he _knows_ that he can be clingy, that he’s been dumped in the past because he gets too serious about people too fast, but seeing that look on _Steve’s_ face--It’s the worst thing he’s seen yet. It’s all he can do to try to salvage the situation.

“Nothing, I’m kidding,” he says, with a patented Tony Stark™ grin. “Come on, soldier, back to what you were doing.”

But Steve’s grip on Tony’s hips stills him, his refusal to let this go one of the things Tony both loves and hates about Steve Rogers the most. “ _Tony_.”

Tony lets the mask fall, figuring he’s already fucked it up; he might as well go out with a blaze. “I know it’s bullshit, okay,” he insists, “I just...if this is going too fast for you, or if I’m being too clingy, or something, I can--”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice is softer than Tony thinks he’s ever heard it. “Of course I still like you. I love you. Why would I ever want to break up with you?”

And he’s had the shrapnel out of his body for years now, hasn’t had a reason to be worried about his heart since he was in a relationship with Pepper, but the way it’s pounding now makes him feel like the arc reactor in his chest now is still keeping him from dying. “You...love me?” It comes out a lot softer than he means it to.

Steve’s brow wrinkles. “Of course I do. Don’t you know that?” Then it looks as if something dawns on Steve. “Have I...not said that?”

All Tony can do is shake his head, and Steve gets that look on his face that he gets when he wants to punch someone, only now the target is himself. “Fuck. I thought...I mean I’ve felt this way for so long, it never even occurred to me…” Steve sighs. “Yes, I love you. Of course I love you.”

A full body shiver works its way through him. “Oh.” His body flushes warm, and he hadn’t even noticed that his cock had gone soft, but it twitches now, hardening once again and precome leaking from the tip.

Steve sees it, and before he knows it Steve is flipping them over, putting Tony on his back beneath Steve. He kneels over him, bracing himself on one elbow while he uses his other hand to move Tony’s legs around his waist. Tony squeezes tightly around Steve’s waist, and Steve’s hips roll forward.

“God, Tony.” Steve’s hands come up to cradle Tony’s face, and Tony closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the love he hears in Steve’s voice. “I love you. Tony. Look at me.”

Tony feels so good, the slick slide of Steve’s dick filling him up just right, and he thinks as soon as he opens his eyes he’s going to come, but he can’t not listen to Steve, so he does as Steve asks. Steve gazes deeply into Tony’s eyes, and he whimpers when he feels the nudge against his prostate, and then Steve says, “Tony, I love you so much,” and Tony cries out and comes untouched.

Lightning crackles along his spine, back arched and fingers grasping at Steve’s forearms, and Tony vaguely feels the warmth of Steve’s come filling him up, but he’s too out of it and high on pleasure to really pay attention. When he comes to, Steve’s face is buried in his neck, hands petting Tony’s hair, and he’s mumbling, “I love you,” over and over into Tony’s skin.

When they both come down from their orgasms, Tony cups Steve’s face and forces him to look at him. Steve’s face is flushed, hair plastered to his sweaty brow, and Tony thinks he’s never seen him look more beautiful in his life. “Steve,” he murmurs, and it’s almost embarrassing the amount of love he can hear in his own voice, but he can’t and doesn’t want to hide it. “Steve, I love you too.” Steve looks like that’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard, and he closes his eyes and presses kisses to Tony’s cheeks, his jaw, his nose, his eyelids. “I love you, too,” he says again, and something in him loosens, like it was just waiting for those words to be released.

Later, after they’ve spent enough time basking in the afterglow, Steve mumbles, “I’m suing _People_ magazine,” and Tony laughs harder than he thinks he’s ever laughed in his life.


End file.
